


Phrasing

by Eternallost



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Caring, F/M, Forced, Growing Up, Heart-to-Heart, Kidnapping, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Undressing, Virginity, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: Your mouth always moved faster than your head. That’s what had gotten you kicked out of the last job and into this camp job. You didn’t even know if you liked kids. Would your mouth get you into trouble all over again?
Relationships: Daniel (Camp Camp)/Reader, David (Camp Camp)/Reader
Comments: 60
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

The cicada hummed a constant stream in the dry summer heat. It was your first summer training as a camp counselor at Camp Campbell. You stood in the shade of the tall sequoia trees as the camp director, David, was as sunny as the yellow neckerchief at his throat. He addressed each counselor down the line on their strengths individually.

Though it appeared one junior aide was unhappy with the assessment.

“Fucking dork,” a stocky guy to your left laughed, much to the delight of his buddy.

 _Let it go. David didn’t hear it. Some backtalk was fine. You don’t want to lose your job on the first day._ “Yeah,” you grinned smarmily, “you are.” **_Crap_.** Your mouth always moved faster than your head. That’s what had gotten you kicked out of the last job and into this damn camp job. You didn’t even know if you liked kids.

“What did you just call me?” Time to answer for your mouth, again. You’d be fine. You’d dealt with men like him before.

“A dork.” You raised your brow in challenge. “Wasn’t that what you were just calling your pal just now? Or… was that directed at someone else?”

The two older teens brows furrowed. One lunged forward, “Listen here, bit-“

“_____________!” The camp director called your name. Oh, great. Another misunderstanding. Maybe you should go scrolling through the pages for another job in the middle of nowhere. “I want to see you in my office. **Now**.”

“Yes, sir.” Time to start scrolling.

“Gwen,” he looked to a girl around his age, “let them know of our plans.”

She looked up from a werewolf novel. “Aye, aye.” She lazily gave a salute and waltzed over.

* * *

“_____________,” David looked over his shoulder from the cabin window, demonstrating his cute nose and gravity-defying red hair. “Why did you say those things to the other counselors?”

You sighed in resignation. “ _Too bad I won’t be sticking around longer to see more of that eye candy_.”

“What?” He turned fully towards you, flustered.

“What?” You covered your mouth. _Did you say that out loud?_ You’d be lucky if he’d just send you off without a suit.

“Was your harassment a way of hitting on them?” He shook his head to clear his frustration. “_____________, how old are you?”

“Older than anyone here, probably.”

He put two fingers to his temple and rubbed as he sat at his desk. “Now for my first question. Why did you say those things to the other counselors? Kids have smart mouths these days, and I can’t have you reinforcing bad habits.”

Your hands fiddled with the hem of your t-shirt. “I couldn’t let them say that about you.”

“… _Me_?” His wide blue-green eyes blinked.

You looked up. “Those guys are jerks. They need to be put in their place. Any campers that act like that should be, too.”

He was silent and contemplative as he examined you.

“Those guys are the ones you should get rid of, by the way. They wouldn't be good role models for the kids.”

“I know,” he busied himself with papers on his desk.

“You do?” You stood and leaned your hands against the wood, eager to hear their fate.

“I had Gwen send them home. I believe that’s why the one gentleman was so unhappy. You were the only fit candidate after training."

“Thank you, sir. But, _gentleman_ ,” you scoffed. “Such a title doesn’t suit trash.”

His eyes looked to you once more, curious. “Why do you care?”

You took your hands off as if the desk were burning. “Care?”

“What they say about me.” He looked aside. “I’ve been called worse plenty of times. Often by the people I’m closest to.” He smiled as if sharing some private joke.

“You don’t deserve that,” you dissented. “You’re a ball of sunshine. Everyone around you should soak that in and smile. And If no one else cares, fine. I’ll care. Because somebody _fucking_ should.”

A slow smile spread on his face as his shoulders moved with the upheaval of a laugh. “That sounds familiar. Thank you, ___________.”

“Hey, no problem. Just being a decent human being.”

The smile diminished in size. “Right…. Right,” he nodded. “There’s a trio I want you to be in charge of this week. I’d really love to see what you do with them.”

* * *

“Oh, fuck. David,” Max threw his hands up as you walked towards the campers in the morning, “what fresh hell is this?”

“Language,” David gave him an unsuccessful glare. You caught the message. This kid was one of the people he’d cared about the most. Family? “This is ____________. She’s starting at Camp Campbell this week. Be sure to give her a warm welcome.”

“We’ll shove her in the lake after Space Kid’s been there. Should be a warm welcome, then. Warmer than any of the food Quartermaster has to offer, anyway.”

David looked your way as if to say, your move.

“Nice to meet you, Max,” you shook his hand faster than he could blink. “Would you like to introduce me to your friends?”

“Not really,” Max shrugged.

“I’m Neil,” the lanky boy gave a wave. “This here’s Nikki.” He looked over his shoulder. “Nikki?”

“Over here!” Nikki smiled from the top of a pine. In the blink of an eye, she was hanging from a branch at the bottom, “Catching up with a squirrel buddy of mine. Just keeping an eye on the uprising.”

“Nice to meet you both,” you grinned.

“Is this your new special friend, David? Like the special friends that mom has?”

You swallowed as you looked back to David in horror.

“Nikki,” he knelt, “this is our new counselor, _____________. She is a special friend of mine. You all are.”

Your eyes grew along with Max’s laugher. He was rolling on the ground beside himself.

You pulled David up by the arm and took him behind the nearest tree. “You just told those kids that we’re fucking!” The heated words tumbled from your lips.

“What?!” Red spread instantaneously from his neck to his cheeks, “When? How?”

“That’s what a special friend is, David. And to be honest, I’m worried about Nikki’s home life.”

He gulped as his voice hitched. “We- We’re not though!”

“Thanks, David. I think we both know that. The kids don’t. Just letting you know you left yourself, and me, open for some real jokes.”

“You?” He shook his head, “No, whatever they say about me is fine, but I can’t drag you into this, too. I’ll straighten things out.”

“David,” you caught him by the bicep, noticing the wiry strength there. “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if we were-“ you bit your lip so hard you nearly bled. Curse your quick tongue.

He watched you, chest heaving like a scared rabbit.

“What I meant to say was, you really should care about what happens to you, all right? If you think something’s bad when it happens to me, it should be ten times as worse if it happens to you.”

“But, I’m okay. Or, I will be. I’m used to it.”

You gripped his other arm. “ **Don’t.** Don’t get used to it.”

You both struggled to find your breath as Gwen rounded the tree. “David, _________,” she raised a brow in observation, but continued, “Space Kid is asking me what a Fuck Buddy is, this is worse than the existential crisis. Do we bring out the chalkboard?”

“No,” David sighed. “I’ll explain the miscommunication.”

Gwen’s mouth moved uncertainly. “Um, are you sure that you’re qualified to?“

“Oh, for Pete’s- I don’t know what one phrase is and suddenly- _**Does everyone around here think I don’t know what sex is?!”**_

A crow flew as the forest erupted in camper laughter.

“Is it true, Davey?” A rugged older gentleman with a gray mustache rounded the tree. “Ah, this must be the lucky lady that helped you become a man,” he held up your hand for a moist kiss. You recoiled. “Oh, feisty! Too bad you’re taken. It’s a good thing that Gwen and I will be bunking together this year to leave the other cabin open for you love birds.”

“Gwen,” David turned, “Is this true?”

“Hey. He’s got the wi-fi,” Gwen shrugged.

Cameron smiled, pearly white.

Space Kid approached and tugged on his chaperone’s pants. “Do you have a Fuck Buddy, grandpa?”

“We’ve been through this. I’m not your grandpa; at least, not that I know. And that is none of your business. See Davey? That’s how you handle camper questions.”

“That’s it.” David declared as the laughter halted. He looked up; eyes determined. “I’m taking a personal day. Gwen, you’re in charge.” You watched his back and even strides retreating to the cabin you’d only just realized you’d be sharing.

“About time,” Gwen smirked. “He’s only got about a hundred more unused days left to go.”


	2. Chapter 2

You were good at reading people. After spending a couple of hours as the most competent supervisor on campus, you’d grown to learn some strengths and weaknesses of the campers and those in charge. QM was voted most likely to have killed a sorority sister. Or fucked. Then killed? You couldn’t tell. Gwen was most likely to have a fursona. Cameron Campbell was most likely to have a trust fund. That one came to you from the fact that he’d mentioned it five times.

Many campers came from broken homes. Some, like Ered and Nerris, seemed to have great, supportive ones. The most broken home definitely belonged to Max. That, from your brief observation, was the only thing him and David seemed to have in common.

“I’ve got ten bucks on you leaving next week,” the boy in question waved the money in your face. “Don’t disappoint and I’ll throw in a pizza for you.”

“Maybe I’ll place my own wager and stick around.” You looked at the crowd. “Who’s placing bets?” You pointed to the big guy. “Him? Tell me.”

Max retracted the bill and put it in his pocket. “Why should I? Do I look like a snitch?”

“You look like you’ve got some good details on the camp.”

“Lady,” he smirked as he leaned forward, “have I ever.”

“What’s David’s deal, then?” You wanted to see if he shared the sentiment of fondness David seemed to harbor.

“That idiot?” Max laughed through his nose.

_I’ve been called worse…_

“He’s stuck on thinking the world ain’t the shit show that it is.”

“Hm,” you agreed. “Why do you think that is?”

“Hopeless optimism?” Max shrugged. “Something broken in his DNA? I dunno. I tried to talk him out of it.”

“Why would you go and do a thing like that?”

Max straightened his hoodie. “The man has to see the reality of things, right?”

“Oh,” you drawled, “I think he knows. Seems like he’s fighting against it.”

Max looked you over. “Did he give you the speech, too?”

“What?”

“Nevermind. I’ve said too much. You owe me an ice cream. And none of that expired crap.”

You smiled. “I can see why you’re his favorite, Max.”

Max’s face scrunched. “Ew. Don’t ever talk to me again.”

“Can’t promise that I won’t,” you smiled as you walked away. David and Max, were they the same when they were younger? If so, how did David turn out to be who he was?

“___________!” Cameron turned the corner. “I think I did really great job instructing the kids on painting, didn’t I? Tell me I did.”

“All of the presidents?” You dawdled.

“Our nation’s history!”

“On the big bills? Using parchment similar to U.S. currency?”

“Wait. No…” He clutched his head. “Oh my God, I’ve done it again.”

Your eyes grew wide. “What?”

“I’ve turned this camp into a sweat shop so many times.” His wet eyes looked to yours. “I can’t help it- this is what I know!” His broad hands clutched yours. “Please. Please don’t tell David. He’ll fire me.”

You gave the old man a sad smile. “I think you’re good, Mister Campbell. Dolph seemed really appreciative of the nuances you offered on portraiture. He really knows what he’s doing now.”

He wiped a tear. You weren’t sure if it was really there. “Thank you, __________.”

“No problem, Campbell. If you guys aren’t inconvenienced, I’d really like to check in with the boss after my first day.”

“No worries, ___________.” Gwen clasped your shoulder. “It’s good to have some new blood around here. With your help, I got to finish the first novel today.”

“Novel?” You questioned.

“Nevermind,” she waved her hand. “You go check in on our ginger leader and we’ll take these kids to get some dinner. I’ll even make sure it’s edible.”

You cautiously nodded and walked away.

* * *

You strolled up hill, past the wild blackberries, walking faster as the ran started to fall in droves. If only the camp had something more than a school bus to get you back to your cabin faster. Just over the hill now… As you slammed through the screen door, you noticed David reading a book on his bed, knees up beneath the covers, _The Trees in My Forest._

“__________!” He squealed, “You’re all wet!”

“That happens in the rain,” you ensured. “I’m fine. Nothing a change of clothes won’t fix.”

“Oh…” David remarked. “Oh! I’ll just walk out and give you your privacy then.”

“What are you, crazy? It’s raining cats and dogs out there.”

“So?”

“So, cover your eyes.” You gave him fair warning as you stripped off your wet t-shirt. You were in your bra, nothing your siblings hadn't seen when sharing a room on a family vacation. 

As you walked over to the clothes that were still in your bag, you noticed those ocean eyes were far from shut. “…Like what you see?” Came out far to breathy for your like.

“No!” He squeaked as his hands flew up. “I mean yes! I mean…”

“It’s okay, David.” You slipped off your bra and adjusted your pajamas over your top and bottom. “I’m decent now.”

He withdrew his hands slowly, landing near his mouth. “You were about to give me a heart attack!”

“Why?” You teased as you sat on his bed, “never seen a girl before?”

He looked at you stoically. “Why does everyone think that? That I don’t have any experience in love?”

“You just seem so… innocent.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not,” he slapped the book on the bedside table.

“I believe you.” You looked to him seriously. “Tell me about it.”

He was silent for a moment. “Why should I?”

You doubled over in laughter in spite of yourself.

“What?” He grasped your wrist lightly, looking for recognition. “Do you think it's funny? I swear, I could show you a thing or two about love!”

You blinked away the tears. “No, David, no. I’m not laughing because of you. I’m laughing because Max said those same words this morning. You two are really alike.”

“We are? I always thought so, but no one seems to see it." He smiled warmly, “You are something special, ___________.”

You looked down at your wrist, still in his light grip. Then, to his eyes.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to…” He let you go.

“You could teach me a thing or two?” You looked to him.

He hid his hands beneath the covers. “I- I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Too bad,” you walked back to your bed and cracked open your latest book. “I was ready to learn.”


	3. Chapter 3

“David,” you blinked from under your covers. “Are you still awake?”

You listened to the crickets outside in the quiet night. Maybe one got in.

“I’m awake.”

“Do you like being a counselor?”

“I do.” His voice was hushed, as if afraid to wake someone. “More than anything.”

“Why?”

“It’s a… sort of family, isn’t it? Sure, there are disagreements, and things you won’t always like. But you’re not competing against one another, and you’re there to support each other- no matter what.”

You took a moment to process, “Why camp? Why not be a teacher?”

He laughed. “I thought about it. But, it was the memories. Nature. That’s what brought me here. And kept me.”

“Kids have such a curiosity for nature,” you mused. “At what age does it go away?”

You heard his sheets rustle as he turned to you. It was then that you wondered when he’d gotten changed for the evening. What was he wearing now?

“When I was a kid, a new trail to giant meadow full of wildflowers set my heart on fire. My best friend and I once explored an entire island. We named downed logs and streams. We charted them on a map and made them ours. A map I still keep.” The hum of crickets returned for a moment, mixed with the slow-spinning fan. “Exploring is still fun, no matter how old I am.”

You hummed in agreement. “So, you and Nikki are alike, too.”

He laughed. “She’s a bit more wild than I was, but I love her spirit. Many kids don’t know anything about woodland creatures or their habitats. She seems to speak with them. Once she pointed a pawprint out to me, ‘It’s so small and human-like!’ I’ve never looked at footprints the same. That’s what being a camp counselor is about. Learning from them as much as they learn from me.”

“I see.” You were getting sleepy. “And when do they start becoming assholes?”

He spoke softly. “Some sooner than others. They’re just trying to assert themselves. Take some control in a world which they realize they are very much helpless.”

“What do you do then?”

“Give them love. All kids need is love.”

"All anyone needs." You breathed, “"Maybe you do know a thing or two."

"...I'd like to hope so."

"Good night, David.”

“Good night, _______________.”

* * *

“Are they on top of each other?”

“Shove over, let me see, let me see!”

“The curtains are closed, idiot.”

You and David opened your eyes at the same time; the crack of dawn. Kids sure started early. Something you’d have to get used to.

David was out of the covers in an instant. His top was bare in the dim light from the gap between the fabric. He didn’t sleep in the neckerchief, you noted. No chest hair. Smooth, like his face. His boxer-briefs were snug, something printed across them. Damn. Was that fading morning wood or was he just that hung? You thanked your lucky stars that your brain was too tired to say that aloud. “Nice abs.” Much better.

He turned to you, face ablaze. Finger spinning. “Turn around!”

You hid under your covers. “Sorry! I’m sorry. Stuff just falls out of my mouth sometimes. I mean, I spilled the beans at my last job about my boss embezzling funds. I know we’re coworkers and I shouldn’t say anything. Please forget my momentary lapses and don’t hold them against me. I’ll try really hard to keep my mouth shut. I promise.”

“The words that come out of your mouth,” you could hear him pulling up his pants, a belt sliding through the loops, metal buckle clasping, “are they true?”

“It’s the honest truth of what I’m thinking, or what I’ve observed, at least.”

The wood floor creaked with his weight as he walked over to you, softly retrieving the blanket from your head. “Then, I’ll try not to hold them against you.”

You smiled at the acceptance. It was hard to come by in your own home, let alone from someone you’d known so briefly. A warmth spread to your toes. “I appreciate it, David. Thank you.”

He smiled back and let the blanket drop. You were in pajamas, so there wasn’t as much of a show. Maybe… he was hoping to see more? There was a glimpse of playfulness under the wholesomeness that you had yet to explore. “Let’s get ready for the day.”


	4. Chapter 4

An unseasonably cold wind blew that summer evening, shaking the leaves on the trees.

“A perfect night for stories around the campfire,” David hummed.

“You… You don’t mean scary stories,” you glanced, “do you, David?”

“Don’t worry,” Max looked up from his unfinished craft, “David’s stories are about as scary as milk left out on the counter overnight.”

“Max!” David harkened, “That can cause severe intestinal discomfort!”

Max looked to you indifferently, “Exactly.”

You laughed through your nose. You weren’t so great with scary stories. Especially at a camp. At a camp with a Spooky Island and hook-handed man. Under a full moon. You swallowed. Okay. So, you weren’t good with scary stories anywhere. One sleepover with Bloody Mary and you couldn’t look in the mirror for weeks.

* * *

Your tray was missing the mashed potatoes supposedly served at dinner. Not willing to go a night without the warm, creamy comfort- you placed your tray in the kitchen window.

Not a peep in response.

The kitchen was noticeably dark. The oven (and microwave) were turned off. Maybe QM had gone home. “Excuse me?” You called cautiously, leaning forward for a better look. Maybe there was still some in the fridge? “Hello?”

A hooked hand entered the knotty pine beside your fingers, eliciting a squeal that could rival David’s (and some words that could rival Max’s).

“She comes tonight!” The Quartermaster leered at you from the window.

“W-who?” Your eyes were wide, “Who’s coming?”

“The Lady in Red.”

“Red?” You squeaked. _Red with what, blood?_

David’s hand on your arm caused you to spin.

"His date,” he whispered beside your ear, breath smelling of sarsaparilla.

“You two have fun at Spooky Island,” David nodded before turning you back to the counselor’s table. “You can have my potatoes, if you want.”

“Thanks, David,” you beamed.

“Not good with scary stories,” Gwen pointed a fork from her seat at the table, “are you?”

“What makes you say that?” You fake smiled.

“QM noticed he can make you jump. He’ll do it again. He totally has a thing for final girls.”

“Me? Final girl material?” You laughed, “More like first girl.”

“Nah, I’m black, so in a horror movie it’d probably me that would die first,” she ticked a finger, “then David because…”

His face flushed red, “Gwen, I already told you, I’m not gay! Not that it’s inherently wrong, or there aren’t guys I find attractive, or anything...”

“Right,” she drawled. “You’re digging yourself a hole, Mister Twink.”

“I’ll prove it!” He puffed.

“Kiss your bunkmate, then.” She turned to you with a sly wink. Wait. She didn’t know; she couldn’t… _Did she?_

He gave you elevator eyes, “Gladly.”

“Wait!” You interjected before his lips could meet yours, face blazing. “I believe you.”

David stood straight, before adjusting his neckerchief and sitting. “See, Gwen? At least Counselor _________ believes me.”

“Yeah, yeah. I see.” See gave you a cat-like smile.

_Just what kind of camp had you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

The firelight swayed in the breeze as the campers huddled for warmth in the onslaught of cautionary tales. Each camper told their own story. Some, like Nerris, opted for fantasy, rather than horror. You enjoyed those.

It was Space Kid’s turn when Max poked you with his s’mores stick. “Listen, Rookie. I wouldn’t count it against you if you want to bail.”

“On Space Kid’s turn?” You snorted.

David looked to you, paler, “Especially on Space Kid’s turn.”

“I’ll be fine,” you smiled.

You were not fine, as the flames were extinguished. David ended with a happy story about woodland creatures, but the warped things that went on in Space Kid’s mind haunted you.

“Off to your tents, now,” David called cheerily. “Good night, Campbell Campers. Sleep tight.”

Gwen yawned and stretched, bidding you good night as she headed to the cabin where Cameron was already fast asleep.

The Milky Way shone in the absence of light. The chorus of crickets and frogs echoed in the quiet night. Suddenly a moan erupted from somewhere far behind you. You practically jumped into David’s arms. “What was that?!”

He sighed as he held you. “That’s where Quartermaster was headed. The Lady in Red he spoke of… She’s the dominatrix on Spooky Island.”

Your jaw dropped before you erupted in laughter. “What?! How do you know that? Did you go or something?” Your stomach flipped. “Wait, no… You don’t have to answer that.”

“No. It’s all right. I went looking for my past once.” He looked to the stars. “What I found in the present is apparently scarier.”

Your laugh was muted. “I’m sorry, David.”

“Don’t worry, ___________.” He smiled as he removed his hands from your shoulders. He held out his hand. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

You looked down at his waiting palm.

“I thought you might need it; after the stories, at least.”

“Thank you, David.” You answered with your hand in his.

He gave a smile and nod as you walked back up the hill to your cabin.

* * *

As you crossed the threshold, David stepped out to let you prepare for bed. It seemed like the type of night for a comfy flannel sleep dress. You stepped outside and gave him the nod as you prepared to wait ten minutes. In the dark. Outside. _Alone._

Images from Space Kid’s story kept flashing through your mind as you heard something rustling in the leaves. “David?” You called. “There’s something out here.”

No reply.

The rustling became louder. Breaking twigs. If not a killer, it could be a mountain lion. A bear. “David!” You shouted, heart beating, “David there’s something out here!”

It was moving towards you, faster and faster.

“ **DAVID!** ” You screamed and winced your eyes closed.

When you opened them again, you saw David standing in boxers, holding an axe protectively in front of you. A bunny twitched its nose as it appeared from the bushes, fearfully returning to the dark.

You both gave a sigh of relief. Then a laugh.

“Come on, _________,” he nodded tiredly. “It’s time for bed.”

“I…” You looked at him from under your lashes. “I'm still scared."

The crickets echoed.

"Is it all right if I sleep in your bed, with you?”

His breath came faster. Then slowed. “That’s fine. Sure. That’ll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Thirty minutes into sharing the same bed, you noticed that his breathing was no more relaxed than yours.

Your face looked to his in the dim light from the moon, catching his eye. “David?”

“Hm?” his intonation was not sleepy at all.

“Have you ever been in love?”

His body twisted beneath the shared covers. “I… why do you ask?”

“Well, you said you know a thing or two about it. From my experience, I thought I’d fallen for a guy or two, but the feelings I had were completely different. It always ended horribly. And I thought to myself; is love supposed to feel like this?”

He took a moment to think. “Love could present itself differently with different people. Did you feel what you had was worth fighting for?”

“ **Hell** no. I mean, not with one of the guys at least. It was just a lot of sex. He wasn’t even that good at it when I think back on it.”

David made a squeaking noise.

“Oh no,” you cringed. “I’m making you uncomfortable again, aren’t I?”

“No, not at all,” he lied.

“David,” he wouldn’t look at you. “David- have you not had sex?”

“I, uh…” he fumbled.

“Wait,” you held up your hands awkwardly, “you don’t have to answer that.”

He grasped your hands, and moved them gently, so that you could see his face. “I haven’t.” You could feel his flush in the dark. "I haven't had sex."

“No way!” You squealed, “But, you’re so fuckable!” As soon as the word came out of your mouth you slapped your hand over it, desperate to drag it back.

“Me?” He blinked. “ _Fuckable_?” You wondered if it was the first time that word had graced his lips.

“Yeah… I mean, shall I count the ways?”

He laughed softly. “No one’s ever thought I was… sexy before. I’ve only been called cute. But that just… wasn’t enough.”

“David!” You gaped. “Your lean strength, your thoughtful eyes, your suave locks, that optimistic attitude…”

“Exactly!” He determined, “It doesn’t exactly scream _sex_.” He looked up, “Does it?”

You nearly purred, “David, you have no idea how hot you are. I could happily jump your bones right now.”

You examined each other in the moonlight, breathing; your mind spinning at the possibilities from what you’d just said. You hoped you were on the same track. “Let me ask you something… Would you have kissed me earlier?”

He exhaled. “I would.”

“Why?”

“Because… I wanted to. I mean… it looked like you wanted to?” He shuffled a hand through his hair, "This all sounds wrong.”

“Sometimes you have to say what’s on your mind. Even if it sounds weird. It’s better than not saying it at all.” _Like right now._ “Will you kiss me, David?”

His hand moving up over your shoulder in the darkness sparked tingles through your arm and neck. Your eyes closed at brush of contact to your cheek. You opened them, half-lidded, to see his gaze drifting over your lips. “You would like that?” He asked, still unsure of himself.

“Right now? More than anything.” As he leaned in, you closed your eyes; feeling his warm, soft lips tentatively press to yours. A small sound escaped you, you couldn’t help it.

You were an eclectic girl- you’d had some experience with several types of guys, but, unfortunately virgin had not been part of your repertoire. Even the guy you’d lost it to wasn’t a virgin. Something about this felt like uncharted territory.

Would things go slow? Would he want to? Did he want to right now? His tongue teased your lower lip lightly, you gladly met him and tasted lingering mint. As you pressed closer you could feel the hard planes of his body. And something particularly hot against your stomach. He gasped at the contact, embarrassed. So sensitive. You smiled and asked, “Would you like me to…”

“QUIT YOUR FUCKING, DAVID, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!”

_Max._

Anything that was there, died as you both struggled to regain composure. And comb your hair.

“Coming, Max.”

“I sure as hell hope not!”

You shrugged on your robe and slippers. David had somehow gotten fully dressed in that time. As you opened the squeaky screen and cabin door, you observed half the camp in their pajamas.

“I had a nightmare!” Nikki sobbed.

“I’m too young to die,” Neil cried, “my work hasn’t been recognized by foreign nations!”

You looked to David and sighed. “Space Kid is never telling stories again.”

“I couldn't agree more.”

“I’ll go wake up Gwen and Campbell.”

He nodded, “Right.” And looked to the kids, “Let’s all have some hot chocolate in the mess hall to calm down.”

 _Calm down._ Your heart was still racing. Calm down was exactly what you needed to do. How did David collect himself so quickly?

Perhaps he did have some experience after all…


	6. Chapter 6

_“Good morning Campbell Campers!”_

David’s cheery morning salute had you rubbing your eyes. “At least somebody slept well.”

“Busy night?” Gwen raised a brow with a suggestive smile.

“You mean, aside from the surprise camp slumber party?” The campers had stayed awake most of the night in the mess hall.

She laughed. “Well you’d better grab some coffee. It’s beach day.”

“Beach day?!” You blinked awake from your haze. “The day when we take the campers on a bus to see the ocean, that beach day?”

“That beach day.” She sipped from her #2 Counselor mug.

“ **Crap**.”

“What?” She turned.

“I forgot my bathing suit.”

“I got an extra that should be about your size. Bought it for cosplay and never wore it. But, uh, it’s more recreational; if you know what I mean.”

“Better than nothing,” you shrugged. “Thanks, I’ll take it.”

* * *

Perhaps nothing would have been better. It practically was nothing; all small triangles and strings. You were not going to take your uniform off. _You. were. not._

You looked over at David talking to Gwen from the aisle seat. Okay. Maybe you’d take it off for him. Later. If he asked nicely in that pleading voice of his. Chills went down your back.

Chills which you soon realized were caused by spilt ice cream.

You squealed as you stood on the moving bus. QM grumbled back at you.

“Oops!” Max smiled smugly over his tipped cone. “Clumsy me.”

“Max!” David stood, hands authoritatively on his hips. “That ice cream was to be saved for the beach!”

“David, this ice cream was to be saved for Y2K. The only thing it’s good for now is cooling off. And ____________ here looked like she needed it.”

“Like I need a root canal!” You retorted as you fought your short fuse. “You know what? Fine. I think I will cool off, _Max_.” You took off your shirt and crumpled it into your beach bag, offering a “Thanks,” before returning to your seated position.

“ _Jesus_ ,” was all he could say as his aqua eyes widened and he sunk down behind the seat.

Gwen let out a sly laugh and covertly took a picture. “You look good, you know.” She turned to her co-counselor knowingly. “Doesn’t she, David?”

The flush on his face brought one to yours. “She always looks beautiful…” he fumbled as he turned away embarrassedly. You faced the window with the same expression, heart stuttering.

Pines towered in the sandy soil and sea air filled your nose. As you approached the beach, you racked your brain for a possible cover-up so the campers didn’t have to observe whatever character Gwen was expecting you to be. _Maybe a beach towel?_

You looked over at David as he shrugged out of his green cotton tee. “____________, you look uncomfortable. Did you, maybe want to…?” He held it up in offering.

“Yes.” you grabbed it like a life vest, “Definitely. Absolutely.” You smiled warmly. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” he returned the warmth as his hand lingered on yours. It was only then that you realized the toned, slim physique that the beachgoers would be witness to instead. Tiny freckles sprinkled his summer skin, ones that you hadn’t seen in the dark. His small pink nipples were taut from the air. The innocent yellow neckerchief only served to exemplify all the above. You almost returned his shirt out of sheer jealousy: you wanted to keep him all to yourself.

You swallowed your thirst and your pride- and you pulled on his shirt. It smelled of him. _Cologne?_ It was something similar to Hinoki cypress. Warm lemon, fresh air, dry kindling, and crushed pine needles from rolling around on the forest floor. You could feel your nipples harden at the scent.

_Damn._

You’d fallen quickly. Your developing crush was becoming stronger by the day. How could you not love the guy? He was a precious cinnamon roll; just as warm and tasty. You knew how you felt. But, how did he feel about you? He’d kissed you. He said he’d had more experience in love. And you’d had more experience in sex. Did these separate worlds meet in the middle somehow?

Plus, there was the issue of sharing a workplace. And a bedroom. What if he wasn’t that into you? He was your boss. Would you be out on the street?

_Was this just a summer thing?_

_Would that be fair?_

“Here we are, Campbell Campers!” David announced, “The Pacific Ocean!”

The kids rushed past you towards the exit. That was okay. You needed a moment to collect your thoughts. Max and the gang brought up the rear.

“Aww,” Nikki pouted, “You said she was in a superhero outfit, Max!” She looked up to you, “Wait a minute- are you back in disguise?”

You sighed. “Sorry, I’ve gone into retirement.”

“Good,” Max nodded. “Never wear a swimsuit again.”

A sly smile crept on your face. Kids were so cute. “Any swimsuit, or **that** swimsuit?”

“No comment!” Max waved as he exited followed by a confused Neil.

* * *

The kids played in the waves, latching on to a reluctant Cameron. Gwen floated on an inflatable tube. David looked on diligently, zinc smudging his cheeks and nose. You smiled as the scene and the sun warmed your heart. You closed your eyes as the late night caught up with you. You opened them twenty minutes later to see _‘Loser’_ written in sunscreen on a sleeping David’s back. You rubbed it in before it could do any damage and stuck out your tongue at the offending party, playing near the jetty.

“Mm,” he mumbled sleepily, “thanks,” He called you another name.

You retracted your hand.

You retracted your heart.

You threw off his shirt and headed straight for the ocean.

Gwen let out a whistle. Cameron stumbled. QM nodded approvingly. Max pretended his eyes were bleeding. The other kids were too busy to care.

As you dove in, you let the salt from your tears mingle with the ocean. You had let his warmth wrap around your heart. Maybe the cold would wake you up.

The waves hit: _He had told you. He had told you. He had told you._

He had experience in love. Maybe he still loved her. Did you really think he was so innocent? He’d asked you.

He had told you.

You held your breath and sank deeper. This was your fault. You’d fallen too hard too fast without really knowing anything. This had never been your problem before. You needed to be like before. Steel your heart. This wasn’t about love. This was about sex. He wanted to teach you. He wanted to be taught. Bubbles escaped you as the waves continued overhead.

A warm hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you from the cold.

“___________!” His worried eyes examined yours. “You were under a long time. Are you all right?”

“You got my name right, at least.” You pulled your hand from his, still frayed at the edges. You looked down. “I’m fine, David.”

“Did I- did I say something while I was asleep?” His brow furrowed. “Did I upset you, somehow? If I did, I’m sorry…”

“It doesn’t matter,” you lied. “It wasn’t something you hadn’t tried to tell me before.” You took a breath. “It’s fine. I’m fine, really.”

He paused. “I’d asked you once; if the words that come out of your mouth are true. And you told me, they are. So, I have to ask. Are you fine? Because it doesn’t seem like it to me.”

“No.” Your lip wobbled. “I’m not. I fell in love with a guy that still has his mind on someone else.” A tear escaped your eye and you hastily rubbed it away.

David’s eyes widened in realization, then hardened with resolve. “I’d like you to come with me, if that’s all right. I think we need to talk.”

_Great. Get your heart broken and fired in one day. New record._

“Gwen, we’re going on break. We’ll be back soon.”

“Have fun~!” She called from her tube.

“You guys get breaks?!” Cameron whined.

* * *

You wandered the planks of the boardwalk in flip-flops, stopping to sit on a bench looking out on the ocean.

“Please,” David inquired, “tell me what I said that upset you.”

“David, you don’t have to-”

“Please,” he encouraged.

You said the name.

He sighed and looked down, entwining his hands. “I’m sorry, ___________. If I were awake, I would never have called you a name other than your own.”

You nodded as you looked out at the horizon. “Is it all right to ask, who is she to you?”

“My mother,” he breathed. “She died a long time ago.”

Your jaw dropped as you quickly recovered. Guilt filled you. “I’m so sorry that happened, I’m sorry I assumed-”

“It’s all right.” He straightened. “Like I said, it was a long time ago. We used to come to the beach like this when I was a kid. One of the happy times. She’d always slather me in sunscreen since I was so pale.” He gave a sad laugh. “Still am, I guess.”

You placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him in silence.

“You must have thought it was my ex… I’m sorry.”

“I did,” you sighed. “me too.”

“I _am_ glad that you can see me as someone with experience, though.”

You nodded.

“And what was the other part of what you said?” He looked up in thought. Then back to you, waiting to see if you were going to retract your statement.

You smiled shyly. “Maybe I’ll tell you some other time.”

He placed his hand on yours as you both looked out on the ocean.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun seemed to linger in the noon sky. David’s skin took on a pink hue under a sheen of sweat, freckling instead of a tan. The camp was on a hike to who knew where; backpacks heavy with sleeping bags and camping tools.

Your mouth had gone and done it again. _Love, _____________... **Love**?! Could you have said like or admire or appreciate- I don’t know, anything but the **L** word?_ It had been a lukewarm reception. But, it wasn’t like you repeated or confirmed your statement. So, at least there was at least the hope he hadn’t taken it too seriously.

David had camped outside since your return from the beach, saying it was for researching the best spot. Sure. _Best spot to avoid some clingy, love-sick coworker_. You gagged on the thought.

This was never you.

How did you get here?

How could you take it back?

You breathed in through your nose as the hill grew steeper. Space Kid stumbled in front of you, bringing up the rear. You easily picked him up, dusted off his cardboard, and set him right again. “Air’s getting thin, buddy, are you sure you can breathe in there?”

He laughed at you as if you didn’t understand. “That’s what the helmet is for.”

“Oh,” you sighed, “of course.” At least he’d be light enough to carry once he passed out.

You glanced up to see David looking back at you from the head of the line. When your eyes met, he quickly turned and urged the campers onward. You brushed a stray hair behind your ear in embarrassment.

Max’s group always lingered near the end of the line, near you.

“Uh oh,” Max smirked, “trouble in paradise?”

“Oh, you think camp is a paradise?” You mock-clasped your hands, “David will be so happy to hear that!”

He gave a heavy eye roll.

“Seriously,” Neil affirmed, “David’s been acting weird. The common denominator seems to be the beach.” He looked to you, “Did he say anything strange that day?”

“No, no… Not him.”

“It was her bathing suit!” Nikki crowed, “It has magical powers! Just like mommy’s-”

 **“NIKKI!”** Max interrupted, “I want to keep my lunch, thank you.” He then looked to you. “Not him? Not him means, you.” He poked your leg, “What did you do to David?”

“Max,” your heart clenched. “You are so cute.”

“I am not cute! I am a terror! Your worst nightmare! Now fall in line and fear me!”

You smiled. “You remind me of my friend’s puppy.” Small, yappy, cute. Totally protective; even if he wouldn’t win in a fight.

“ **How dare y** \- a puppy?” His expression softened, “ _Really?_ …What kind?”

* * *

You had expertly avoided the questioning and found Max’s weakness. Seems like you would have to borrow the labradoodle if you ever found yourself in deep.

All-in-all, you were feeling pretty smug. That was, until you had to set up camp for the night. Your stomach dropped at the thought of being in close proximity to David once more. That was okay. These things had to be done, like pulling off a band aid. It wouldn’t be the first time your mouth had cost you a job, but- maybe David would be cordial and keep you on as a friend.

Would you want to stay friends?

The top of the hill was lovely, hues of pink and purple beginning to peak out of the evening sky as David prepared dinner and the kids set up their tents. The tree line rustled with short, shrub pines. The lake seemed like a black puddle in the valley below. Was that a moose?

You were in awe. So in awe, you forgot your situation. “David, how did you find this place? It’s beautiful.”

He smiled back warmly. Your heart danced. _Damn like or admire._ You said how you felt. Even if it would hurt later. You were just beginning to know him, but, you _loved_ him. You’d do anything to make him see his worth and be happy. Blissfully happy.

“I told you I’d find the best spot.”

“You found it all right.” _Right here, in my heart._

The wind picked up, carrying the smell of hotdogs from the fire, toying with David’s amber hair and your own. You enjoyed the spatter of freckles across his nose and wondered how many marked his body.

The wind could care less about your distraction, carrying Dolph and Harrison’s tent high into the sky.

_“Mine Gott!”_

“The stakes! Dolph you forgot the stakes!”

“I thought zat you were doing it!”

“No! You were too busy playing with Neris!”

“Hey! It’s not my fault that I received a new paladin for my journey!”

“That’s not even real-”

 **“HEY!”** David entered the fray while Campbell and Gwen reluctantly kept up with meal prep. “Whoever forgot it will remember next time, right?”

The kids looked to each other and nodded.

“Good, let’s go get the tent.”

You aided in untangling the fabric from the thorns and shrubs. “ _Ooh…_ ” your voice was low.

“A hole! I got a hole in mine tent!” Dolph sobbed.

“It’ll be okay,” you patted his back with uncertainty.

“We’re miles away from camp and each tent can only fit two people.” Harrison’s mouth formed a line.

“You can have ours,” David offered. Then he looked up to you, “If that’s all right.”

“I mean, sure.” You nodded. “But, where will we sleep?”

“I’ve survived off the land before. We can build a decent shelter using downed logs, branches, and some pine needles for bedding.”

“David, why did…” _Why did he survive out here? Was it on purpose?_

“Campbell Campers!” He announced cheerily, “We have a surprise course in shelter building before dinner!”

A collective groan was the response.

Just how much had David been through in his short life? From what you’d gathered so far, his mother was dead, he went to clown school in another country, and had lived in the wilderness. Plus he’d “been called worse” by the people he loved. His childhood best friend went missing. And, somehow, he could still smile like that? Exude such positivity?

An old quote came to your mind as you watched him direct the kids to gather the correct material.

> _The helper seeks to help, because he knows what it is to be helpless._


	8. Chapter 8

The hum of the cicadas was loud enough to keep you awake as you stared at the lean-to ceiling. Your stomach was in your throat as you lay next to David under a shared blanket, debating all the things he must be feeling or thinking. Time to find out more about this mysteriously optimistic man.

“So… You’ve been out in the woods a lot? I’ve heard you saying tree names in your sleep.”

“Have I?” He looked away. “I suppose I have. I feel at home in the woods. Lost track of time once. Nobody even knew I was gone.”

“What?” You sat up.

“Yeah.” He laughed lightly, “I must have had a concussion or something,”

“David! That’s serious. How can you say that with a smile on your face?”

The smile disappeared, and suddenly you wished you hadn’t said anything at all.

“I just mean that I- I’d notice if you were gone. I care about you. I wouldn’t stop searching until I found you.”

His eyes found yours in the light of the moon shining through the cracks in the wood.

His voice was quiet. “Why?”

“Well I, kind of, inadvertently, told you why at the beach.”

The air was stagnant.

“…Tell me again.”

You took a breath. _Was now the time?_ “I love you, David.”

He smiled sadly. “I lied.”

“…What?”

He looked at his hands. “I lied to you when I said I had experience with love.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… Sure, I’ve dated. Loved people. Loved them with all of my heart. In a way that I thought surely, they would have to love me back. But… I’ve never experienced it from the other side.” He looked up. “I don't know what being loved is. Aren’t you curious why I would call my own mother by her given name?”

Your mouth opened and closed. “I mean… Your mom and dad surely…”

“No,” he shook his head, sea eyes closing. “I’ve made peace with it now.” They opened once more. “That’s why I look out for Max. I know exactly what he’s going through.”

The crickets sounded.

“David… Is it okay if I tell you that I love you?”

The frogs peeped.

He ran his hands through his hair. “__________, you don’t even know me. And the sad thing is, I’m certain that if you did, you’d grow to hate me. See me as a phony. Treat me the same way everyone else has.”

You cautiously reiterated, “Is it okay if I tell you that I love you?”

He was still for a moment. “Is it okay if I don’t believe you?”

You smiled. “Believe me or don’t, I’ll be here.”

He shuddered a breath. “I wouldn’t want you to feel what I felt.”

“You could never make me feel that way. Your kind nature wouldn’t allow it. But, if you don’t want me to want you, that’s fine too. We can go back to whatever we were when I first met you. It’ll just take a while… I just need to know if it’s okay to love you.”

He looked at you with a heart that had felt too much. “I’m scared.”

Your hand worked over to his as he gently grasped it in response. “It’s okay to be scared. Take your time. I don’t need an answer now. It’s late... and it’s been a long day.”

He nodded as his eyes closed, “Thank you, _________.” His hand in yours. Soon his breathing grew even. You held on through the summer night, as your eyes and mind remained open.

* * *

What was this _Nightmare on Elm Street_ camp? You had a feeling you were never going to sleep again.

“Lady, you got a ticket for those bags?” Max joked.

“Shut it,” you grasped your head. You needed a drink. Or a vacation. Or both.

“Touchy, touchy.” Max teased as he walked to catch up with his gang at the end of the line back to camp.

Suddenly, a curved appendage caught your arm. You gasped at QM. _It was some kind of slasher camp, for sure._

“Looks like you need a potion.”

You looked the mustachioed man over. “Are we talking like a cyanide potion or alcohol potion? Because honestly, at this point, I’m considering both.”

He nodded with a hmph. “Meet me at the mess hall after sunset.”

“Yeah, okay,” you blinked as he slowly disappeared into the brush.

“What the hell was that?” Gwen stalled beside you. “Did he say anything weird? I’ll whoop his ass into next week.”

“Nah,” you laughed. “Thanks. Seems like he’s got some alcohol he’s been hiding in the mess hall. …Maybe.”

“No shit?” Gwen queried. “It’s about time he shared his stockpile.”

“He better have schnapps,” added Cameron.

* * *

You sighed as you walked up to the mess hall. Either this was the worst decision or… No. This was probably better than spending time in your shared cabin with David right now. He needed space. Time to think. In your distraction, you barreled into a thin framed man on your path in the middle of the woods.

“Oh, excuse me!” You straightened up to view a face nearly identical to David’s, but with ice for eyes and striking blonde hair. With his blanched uniform he looked like Mr. Clean or, to carry on the horror theme, _Funny Games_. He gave you a smile. **Okay.** _Funny Games_ it was. You attempted to shove on. “I’m sorry. I have somewhere I need to be.”

He held out a crooked knife, waving it for you to see. “Oh, you do. You’re coming with me.”


	9. Chapter 9

Your mouth was a thin line as he tied your hands behind a random tree in the forest.

“Have you heard of me?” The man flicked his eyes up from the jagged knife he’d used to keep you compliant.

“Can’t say that I have. Met plenty of assholes like you, though.”

He put the knife into a scabbard on his belt. “No one like me, sweetheart.”

“Funny, the last guy said that too.”

His hand grasped your cheeks, forcing your lips to pout. The fluttering in your stomach must have been due to his resemblance to David. Like someone took a negative of his looks and personality. His eyes scanned you briefly. “I can see why David likes you.”

You did your best to hawk a loogy on him. As he stepped back to wipe it off, you think he liked it.

“Tsk. Swapping spit already? What would your boyfriend think?”

“He’s… not my boyfriend.”

The man blinked. “What?”

“Exactly. So, if that’s your angle, all this shit is for nothing. You can untie me now.”

His mouth twitched in a laugh. “ _Oh,_ I don’t think so. Tell me, if you don’t have a boyfriend, are you a virgin?”

“ _What?_ Why, are you going to sacrifice me or something?”

“Something.” He smiled.

“Well, strike two. I’ve fucked plenty. Seeing a pattern here? I’m not who you’re looking for.”

“Good.”

_Oh, fuck._

“I’ve been needing the blood of a whore for Xemüg.”

It was your turn to blink. _Xemüg? This white chocolate was extra nutty._ “Whore? Not on your life. I’ve slept around, but it was on my own terms and I was smart about it.”

The man tilted his head. “Is that why David doesn’t like you?”

That stung. “Fuck off. Who are you to him and why do you care?”

“I’m Daniel. And I’m… simply better than him.”

“Oh- _kay_ , Daniel. Thanks for your opinion. Are you trying to prove that to me or yourself here?”

He looked disappointed. “You don’t believe me?”

Lies weren’t your strong suit. You probably couldn’t tell one convincing enough to save your ass, so you kept quiet.

“I believe a demonstration is required,” he smirked as he brought his lips to yours.

* * *

“Where the fuck is _______________? I have a picture I want to show her.” Max approached David at dusk.

“Hm?” David looked up from his fire building. “Oh. Gwen said something about a counselor party at the mess hall. Did you check there?”

Max sighed, “She’s not there.”

David stood stock-still. “What?”

“She’s not there, idiot. That’s why I came to your cabin.”

“That’s silly. If she’s not there, then…” his face grew pale. “ _Shit._ ”

That was the second time Max had heard David curse. His eyes widened at the implication.

“Max, stay here.” David grasped the axe handle and hung it over his shoulder.

“Wait, where are you going? David? **David!** ”

* * *

You gasped for air as you tore your mouth away from his. _Okay._ He was definitely trying to be better. But he wasn’t. **No way in hell.**

“Well?”

“Well.” Your eyes leveled. “I’m not going to lie to you.”

He smiled.

“It sucked.”

The smile disappeared.

“Give up?”

“I guess I’ll have to display my other… talents.”

He withdrew the knife and slashed it down your t-shirt, parting it in two. You couldn’t help it- you screamed.

* * *

David heard your voice carrying through the trees. His heart dropped.

“No…”

His feet sped up, carrying him over the known logs and thorns, branching whipping his exposed skin. He’d had a suspicion Daniel would return. Each time he did, going for the things he cared about most. This was exactly why he was afraid to love you. To make you both vulnerable. _Why did you have to love him? Why couldn’t you have treated him like dirt like everyone else?_ Then, maybe he’d be free to love you from a far, ready to lose you when the autumn winds came.

> And If no one else cares, fine. I’ll care. Because somebody fucking should.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard you say those words. No... You couldn’t have been like the others. Maybe it was then that he’d wanted you to love him. When you kissed him, he wanted to lose himself in your arms. When you ran from him on the beach, he grew afraid. He didn’t understand love. Healthy love. Real love. True love. He was beginning to understand. As his heart and feet pounded, he knew that he could never give you up. He couldn’t lose you. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

“Gwen! David’s running after __________ with an axe!”

Gwen spit out her drink. “Nikki, I am too fucking drunk for this. Are you sure? That sounds more like…”

“Daniel,” Max asserted.

“Fuck!” Gwen raked a hand over her face.

Cameron peeked his head out of the mess hall. QM grabbed a new weapon for his hand.

“We are ninety percent sure of our assumption that Daniel has returned and kidnapped __________, while David is attempting a rescue.”

“That little guy?” Cameron squinted, “By himself?”

“Hey,” Gwen placed her hands on her hips with a smirk, “you do funny things when you’re in love. Grab the big guns, boys. They might need back up.”


	10. Chapter 10

You kicked him between his legs before he ever had a chance to touch your chest.

He wheezed as he clutched his groin and fell to his knees.

 _“Serves you right.”_ You rubbed the rope at your wrists against the bark of the tree, surreptitiously struggling to free yourself.

“You little **bitch** ,” he spat, holding his weapon in striking distance.

You knew you wouldn’t be much good at a knife fight tied to a tree. You winced.

Then, you heard a twig snap.

Daniel froze.

“___________?” David turned in the pines, “__________, where are you?”

Daniel gave you a furious look before he fled into the forest.

 _“David!”_ You called, “David! Don’t come any closer!”

“I can hear you. Keep talking.” As he stepped into the clearing, his face was an absence of color.

You looked away, your stomach a mix of emotions.

“_________,” he moved swiftly towards you, tying the frayed edges of your shirt together. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here any sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t cover my eyes when-”

“No,” your voice was soft, “David, that’s not what I meant.”

A blush dusted his ears, making you feel more at ease for a moment.

“What I mean is- _he’s in the woods!_ There’s no time to untie me…” You looked up to see Daniel raising his weapon. “ **David! Behind you!”**

* * *

“Why are they so damn slow?” Max growled.

“The alcohol has inhibited their nerve response,” Neil added.

“C’mon! We can take ‘im!” Nikki encouraged, running on all fours.

* * *

David caught the jagged blade in the wooden handle of his axe.

“So not nice to see you again, David,” Daniel leaned his weight into the weapon with a smile.

“Likewise,” David’s brow furrowed as he shoved him off.

Daniel landed with a surprised affront.

David tossed the combined weapons aside. “You had no right to lay your hands on __________.” His eyes were alight with fury. “No right! If you want to hurt me, _hurt me!_ Leave those I love alone!”

 _Love?_ Your heart leapt. _What kind of love?_

Daniel laughed. “That’s exactly why I go after them, you idiot! Because you care so much!”

David searched for the words.

“You’re a bleeding heart. And it’s like looking through a broken mirror. _It makes me sick!_ Kill those you love, David! It’s the only way to be free!”

“You’re wrong.”

“No. I’m right. They don’t love you. Your campers hate you. Your whore here was enjoying me only moments ago.”

 _“David…”_ You pleaded.

“You’re wrong.” His voice was ice. “I see my campers smiling when they think I’m not looking. I don’t need them to love me to know I’m doing a good job. Sure _________ has more experience than I do; sure I don’t know what it is to truly love and be loved, but…” his eyes shifted for a moment. “She could never enjoy a touch from a fucking _creep_ like you.”

Your mouth dropped at his use of the f-bomb. Bravo.

Daniel laughed as he stood. “You’re just angry because I beat you to it, because _I’ll win against you every time!_ ” He lunged forward to tackle David, tripping over the hidden jump rope held by Nikki and Neil.

He toppled with a thud.

Max walked over, taking a step up to stand on his back. “Really? Because you look like a loser to me. Nikki,” he instructed, “get the zip-ties.”

“Roger!” She saluted, withdrawing them from her pocket.

“I’ve already established communications with the local authorities,” Neil announced from a device similar to a cell phone, “they should be here soon to take this trash off our hands.”

“Max?” David blinked. “Neil? Nikki? That’s dangerous, you-”

“All right, where is he?!” Gwen huffed as she held a broken bottle a loft, out of breath.

“Has the foe been vanquished?” QM had something like a mace attached to his arm.

“Is he dead yet?” Cameron brought up the rear.

David stared at the array of characters in disbelief.

“You said you don’t know what it’s like to be loved from both sides,” you slipped your hands free of the broken rope and rubbed your wrists. You smiled, “ _Look around_. This is it.”

He gave a soft laugh and folded you into his arms. You could feel his heart hammering. “Thank you,” he breathed into your hair, planting a sweet kiss on your forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," you spoke into his chest.

“You can do better than that!” Gwen whooped.

He stepped back to look at your face, searching. You smiled; your cheeks heated. He tugged you to his side to hide your tattered shirt. “That’s right, I can. But you don’t get to see!”

 _“Aww,”_ the crowd gave a dejected sigh.

“Thank God!” added Max.


	11. Chapter 11

After a scalding shower and change into pajamas, you felt much more at ease. You returned to the cabin to see David waiting on your bed. He looked up from his entwined fingers with a sorrowful smile. “I’m sorry.” You held your breath as a tear fell from his eyes, impossibly green.

“David!” You rushed over to wipe the tear. “It’s not your fault. Don’t cry. I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me, really. Might have scared me and been a little grabby-stabby, but…”

He pulled away in shame. “I’m sorry, because it _is_ my fault.” He looked up at you. “If this is what comes from my love- Are you sure it’s worth it?”

“It’s not your fault,” you shook your head “You can’t control him.” You cupped his face, directing his gaze towards you. “I’m sure, David.” You smiled. “Send the worst monsters. I’ll be sure every time.”

His lip trembled as he searched your eyes. _“I love you, _________._ ” Tears poured over his flushed face. “ _I love you so much._ ”

You brought your lips to his in answer. Salty. You laughed softly. “I love you too, David. I have for a while now.”

He pulled you into an embrace with a surprising strength. You settled on his lap, head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his summer scent.

“…You’ll tell me if I get to be too much?”

“David,” you looked up at him and smiled. “I think you’ll find I have a high tolerance for affection. Some might even say I require it. Matter of fact… tighter.”

“What?” He smiled at you.

“Hug me tighter! It’s okay, I don’t need to breathe.”

He squeezed you until you made a gasping noise, and you were both laughing.

You spent the night with your leg over his on top of the covers, his hands smoothing the hair from your crown, until you fell asleep.

* * *

“The sunset looks really beautiful tonight,” you hummed, David’s hand in yours from atop the picnic table as you watched the pinks, purples, and cotton candy clouds.

“I know how it could be even better.” He looked to you with a light in his eyes and stood. “C’mon.”

“David!” You laughed as he led you down the worn path where QM could never get grass to grow. “Where are we going? It’s getting dark!”

“Do you trust me?” He paused.

You planted a kiss on his lips. “More than that.”

He smiled, leading you back on to the dock.

“A boat?”

He stepped down into it. “Sunset cruise?” His eyes were an innocent question, that begged much more.

“Sounds lovely.”

A lantern was waiting inside, along with a picnic basket.

“Something tells me you were planning this…”

“Only a little.”

 _Only a lot,_ you smiled as you popped a grape into your mouth. You watched the sun set further beyond the pines, casting shadows. The lake was a mirror to the display, lapping with each change of colors. The crunch of gravel on the shoreline startled you as you finished sipping your beverage.

“It’s okay,” he laughed, turning on the lantern and tightening the ropes ashore. “We’re here.” He offered his hand.

“Here, where?”

“Remember I told you about that concussion?”

“What?” You breathed.

“And how no one even noticed I was gone?”

You swallowed and nodded.

“I was here.” He looked around.

“David,” you gasped as you observed your surroundings in the fading light. “You built a village!”

He dug some flint out of his back pocket and lit a bonfire at the center of what could be called town.

He walked over to you and grasped your hands with a look of peace on his face. “You said you would look for me.” He placed your hand on his heart. “And you found me. Here I am.” He looked from your hand to your face. “What comes next?”

You kissed him lightly, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck. “Whatever you want.”

“You.” He kissed your cheek, your ear, your neck.

“I want you, too,” you sighed at the feel of his hands lightly tracing your arms. “Are you sure?”

He nodded slowly. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel every day.”

“How did I get so lucky.” He started to move downwards, catching your eye. “David!” You gasped as he started unbuttoning your shorts.

“Is this okay?” He looked up at you, eyes wide.

“More than okay, I just, are you…” You searched for the words.

He smiled. “I said I could teach you a thing or two.”

Oh… Virgin didn’t mean he hadn’t… You nodded. “Please do.”

He set aside your shorts as you stepped out of them, his kisses traveling along the line of your underwear until they met your clothed sex. You let out a breathy noise. His eyes flickered up to you as he traced the place you throbbed with his forefinger and thumb until you knew the fabric was damp.

“Can I see you?” His voice was strained.

You nodded, stepping out of the panties with wavering legs.

You twitched when he breathed hot against you. Looking up once more at you, he spoke, “You’re beautiful,” before allowing himself to taste you. You shivered at the contact. He let out a noise of want, sucking delicately at exactly the right place to make you see stars. You tangled your fingers in his auburn locks as you struggled to stay upright, riding your pleasure.

“So good,” you exhaled, “David.”

He moaned into you at the sound of his name, lapping with fervor.

“You’re gonna make me cum if you keep that up,” you inhaled, “David… Please, I want you…” You pulled him back, lightly, by his hair with a popping noise.

The wanton look in his glazed eyes, the slickness of yourself on his chin; it was enough to drive you crazy. He whined in objection.

“I want to cum with you, David.”

He eyes regained a bit of knowledge again, a bit of fear, as you came down to his level. “I love you, David. That will never change. Please, I want you to make love to me.”

His hands brushed the hair away from your face. “I love you too. I always will, and that’s why I’m afraid.” He kissed you delicately. “I’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

“I’m yours and I’m never letting you go.” You stood. “C’mon, I see a straw bed with our name on it.”

You moved into what was likely David’s shelter, a room no one else had seen. You tossed off your shirt in the process. David moved back on to the bed, removing his as well. You could see signs of his arousal, tenting his shorts in the firelight. You helped him with his belt as he helped you with your bra. Soon you were bare, staring at David in his evergreen boxers. You smiled as you looked up to him, affording the same curtesy. Your hand on his. “May I see you?”

His face was a fever, nodding as he slowly hooked his thumbs in his waistband and tugged downwards. The pink tip of his cock peeked over, precum catching his boxers along the way. You salivated, knowing if you offered to taste him that may end the night right here. “Lay down,” you directed as he found a pillow and unraveled a condom. You straddled him, drawing lazy circles with your hips.

“__________... You feel so hot against me,” he bit his lower lip.

“Is it good?”

He nodded.

“Can I take you inside me?”

He paused for a moment, looked to your eyes and nodded again. “Kiss me while you do it.”

You kissed him until his heart was no longer racing, fingers trailing up his balls to handle the girth of him. He gasped against your lips as you continued, placing his tip at your entrance. You opened your eyes for one last affirmation, kissing him deeply as you filled yourself with him.

He whimpered against you, incoherent.

You moved your hips, feeling sparks up your back from your earlier coupling. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” He panted, “so good… __________...”

You kissed him again, releasing a moan as his fingers found your nipples. He looked to you once more before he began licking, nipping, sucking at them.

“David,” you breathed.

He moaned against you in affirmation, mouth moving with your body.

You arched your back, moving faster, “I’m gonna cum. Come with me?”

He made a noise that made it seem like he was more than there, “Yes… Yes…”

You closed your eyes as your body shuddered, tightening around him, taking him deeper.

David gave a light moan as his toned body stiffened under you, grinding his completion through your waves of contractions.

You regained your breaths as your bodies began to slow, seeking last vestiges of pleasure. You slowly removed yourself to lay beside him as he held you and kissed your hair, breathing you in.

After a moment, the sound of crickets and the fire crackling echoed around you.

“You think anyone will come looking for us?”

David smiled through closed eyes, “As far as I’m concerned, I’ve already been found.”

“I’ll always find you.” You laid your head on his chest. “Again and again.”


End file.
